The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to household vacuum cleaners that have a tank, a lid, and a hose.
Household vacuum cleaners commonly have long hoses and accessories that attach to the hose, such as shaped nozzles. Not all purchasers keep the original carton packaging, and when the vacuum cleaner is stored in a closet, the hose and accessories tend to end up sprawled across the closet.
Some vacuum cleaners have been provided with tool storage holes or slots, like those shown in D623367 and in D676207, that can be used for storing accessories.
Others vacuum cleaners have been provided with hose fence elements like the one seen in co-pending application Ser. No. 29/458,837.